


A gift for the captain

by bashfulberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, implied kagehina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulberry/pseuds/bashfulberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas which means embarassing gifts time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A gift for the captain

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by my friend Ania

"It's finally over," Daichi sighed as he fell on the couch. "Everything is nice until it's too much."  
"Yeah... Hinata, Noya and Tanaka were so loud. I don't even want to think about the mess they did in the kitchen..." Suga added, sitting beside him.  
"I'm glad Hinata and Kageyama made up before Christmas," Daichi said quietly as he covered his eyes with his hand.  
"You mean made _out?_ " Suga asked with a grin.  
Daichi suddenly sat straight. "What!?"  
Suga giggled as he saw the surprise on Daichi's face. "You really didn't notice they sneaked out just before giving presents? I had to go and get them and guess what I saw..." Suga wigled his eyebrows.  
"Don't even tell me, I don't want to know," Daichi breathed exasperatedly.

"That reminded me I have something for you~," Suga said suggestively.  
"I'd love to but I'm exhausted...," Daichi answered with a tired smile.  
Suga smacked him in his arm as he gasped, "I didn't mean it like this!" He looked Daichi in the eyes and added quieter, "at least not this time..."

Suga stood up and said, "wait here, I'll be back in a minute." He kept his word and came back quickly. He had a neatly packed box with an immense bow on top in his hands. He sat down by Daichi's side and handed him the gift.

Daichi took it and slowly opened the box. Inside was an apron. It wouldn't be anything extraordinary if not for the print of a bread roll and the text that was written on the front. _Top quality captain's buns._ Daichi slowly shook his head as he couldn't believe Suga bought him this of all things.

"You didn't have to give me anything," Daichi said simply.  
"I did, now put this on," Suga prompted. He began squirming slightly as he couldn't wait to see Daichi in it.  
Daichi looked at Suga and found nothing but pressure in his eyes. He slowly put the apron on and knotted the strings behind his back.  
"How do I look?", he asked.  
Suga made a rotating motion with his finger and Daichi turned around.  
"Ah, yes. Good, very good." Suga said with obvious pleasure in his voice. "Come here," he hooked his finger on the knot and gently pulled Daichi in his direction. He brought Daichi to sit across his lap and moved his hands to Daichi's face. Suga cupped Daichi's face and leaned in for a kiss.

He brushed his lips across Daichi's slowly, delicately, appreciating every moment of the touch as he felt Daichi put his hands in Suga's hair and speed up the kiss. His movements grew faster, more haste, passionate. Suga kept up with the change and matched Daichi's tempo. When Daichi's hands moved on his waist, Suga pulled back. "I thought you said you were too tired just a minute ago," he said with a smirk.  
"I got some new energy," Daichi replied.  
"It must be the apron," Suga laughed. "Now _I'm_ tired, let's go to bed."  
Daichi stood up and extended a hand in his direction. Suga took it and, as soon as his legs touched the ground, he was sweeped off his feet.

"That's not what I meant," Suga said but he cuddled up to Daichi who was taking him bridal style to the bedroom.  
Daichi carefully put him on the bed and lain right next to him.  
Suga faced him and whispered, "Let's sleep now, we will have so much time later when we won't be so tired."  
Daichi gently kissed him on the forehead and cuddled up with him as he breathed, "You'll get your gift tomorrow, ok? Good night."  
Suga made himself comfortable and answered, "Good night, Daichi. And merry christmas."


End file.
